Hidden Scenes - The Beginning
by TinaMichelle21
Summary: Tag to my Major Crimes fanfic, Hidden Scenes, if you haven't read it, please head over and give it a try. This can be read as a stand alone but it is part of a series, as the title states, it's the start of that series! Raydor/Flynn and a romance we all wish was on screen, this is how it started, my way. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Road Block

**_Good Evening! _**

**_For all those that read my other fic 'Hidden Scenes', this is where it all began. I often found myself thinking, when did Sharon and Andy first get together? Since they're an established couple in the Hidden Scenes series, I had to put some thought into this, it establishes their whole relationship and how it got to the point where Major Crimes began. _**

**_There was also the question of whether or not I post this in the Major Crimes tag, or the Closer, since the episode Road Block (The Closer Season 7) is referenced here. _**

**_To adhere to all the rules, and my conscience, I have decided to post this under The Closer tag. This can be read as a stand alone, but please, if you haven't read it, head over to Major Crimes and check out Hidden Scenes. _**

**_I could continue with some more Hidden Scenes regarding the Closer and Sharon/Andy's relationship, but they'll come as and when my muse allows it._**

**_Hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

**_Season 7 Episode 14 - Road Block_**

Andy swallowed hard, his fingers tightened around the paperbag feeling the outline of the bottle within his hand.

His whole arm shook, his breath shaky as he sat back against the wood of the bench. Closing his eyes against the darkness, Andy shook his head slowly.

He couldn't do this.

Every little piece of him told him to take a drink. These past couple of days had been rough, no one would blame him if he just lapsed just this once. Just one drink to get through the crap his body and emotions had been through.

Except everyone would blame him. He'd blame himself. He'd hate himself tomorrow surely.

That little voice was there, battling against all his demons, commanding him not to take that drink. But his demons were strong, they were winning the war.

Flynn opened his eyes, looking out into the street, not really watching the cars racing by, the crowds of people bustling along the LA streets even at this hour.

It was all too loud, too busy, too stifling.

He felt his body begin to fidget, his other hand fighting so hard to not open the bottle still gripped underneath his fingertips that turned white from the pressure.

The sweat began to bead on his forehead. He didn't even realise that the bottle was open in his hand. His shaking hand began to lift slowly...

"Lieutenant Flynn?"

Andy's eyes closed. He knew that voice all too well, why did it have to be her of all people to find him like this.

"Captain Raydor." His words were choked as he opened his eyes, though he didn't look at her, his gaze was fixed on the bottle in his hand.

"If I were you Lieutenant, I'd screw the lid back on that bottle."

Her words were soft, comforting, not at all the condescending tone that the ice maiden was renowned for.

Andy finally looked up at her, standing in the street in her power suit, purse over her shoulder and a bag of takeout food under her arm.

"Been a rough few days." He said simply turning his gaze back to the traffic in front of him.

Sharon sighed, she placed the bag of food and her purse on the bench beside Andy, then sat down beside them. "I heard about the case. We see so much in this job but, some things just affect us so much more."

"You work in IA, what would you know about it." Andy didn't mean to sound harsh but he really wasn't in the mood for a therapy session with Captain Ice Bitch.

"Fair point, but I wasn't always FID, you know that."

"If you don't mind Captain, I'd much rather wallow in solitude."

"Not a good idea."

"You already tell me what to do at work, now you're gonna boss me around off the clock too?"

"When it's for your own good yes, yes I am Lieutenant."

"God you're so self righteous." Andy muttered the words, finally slamming the lid back onto the bottle, not missing the knowing quip of Sharon's eyebrow.

Nor did he miss the laughter his comment had enticed. He'd never heard her laugh before, not like this anyway. He found he quite liked the sound even if he really didn't want to.

"You told the chief you didn't need to see a counsellor, that you'd spoken to your sponsor."

"Exactly, so I don't need to spill my guts out to you."

"Tell me about the girl." Sharon spoke matter of factly, but a softer tone filled her voice that made Andy relax a little. Her gaze was fixed ahead of them, as if entranced by the constant flow of traffic.

Andy swallowed again, his fingers twisting the bottle between his hands. "Gracey." His voice was quiet and heavy.

"Gracey." Sharon repeated, he didn't use her full name, it wasn't necessary.

"She was too young to die."

"I have a daughter not much older, I couldn't bear if anything happened to her."

Andy looked at her briefly, but she was still staring ahead. Sharon Raydor didn't talk about her family much and he found it oddly intriguing.

"Me too."

"So what's with the bottle of jack?" Sharon asked, eyeing the bottle in his hands.

"Sometimes you just get pulled back in."

"Oh get your head out of your ass Flynn!"

Andy sat up straighter at her words. "Excuse me?!"

"I said, get your head out of your ass!" Sharon's voice remained stable, she turned her body a little to face him. "I get it Andy, you were there this time, you saw this beautiful, smart young lady with her whole life ahead of her, die on the street, and that's not right. It's not right, it shouldn't have happened. But there are other ways to deal with this."

"Like what?"

"Shout, scream, punch a wall I don't care but if you're not going to put down that bottle then I'm not moving off this bench. You're choice Andy, bin it or you're stuck with me."

"Now there's an offer." Andy muttered under his breath, glancing sideways to Raydor as she sat, poker straight, arms folded defiantly across her chest.

"You got justice for her Andy. You stopped this from happening to somebody else."

"There'll always be drunk drivers in the world."

"One less thanks to you and Major Crimes."

Andy sighed, sitting back and running a hand through his hair. "What am I doing?"

"Making a choice." Sharon shrugged, recrossing one leg over another and quipping one eyebrow at him.

"A choice?"

"Between the badge or the bottle." Sharon looked at him, her gaze unwavering.

Andy's eyebrows raised when he looked at her, he'd said those exact words himself when he was still trying to garner a confession from Gail Meyers. He wished he'd never wasted his time trying to get her to admit her problem, what she really needed was a slap across the face.

Andy sighed again, leaning his elbows on his knees he lowered his head for a moment. "I still can't get that poor girl out of my head, dying in the street, cold and alone."

"She wasn't alone. You were there Andy."

"Some comfort I am."

Sharon shook her head, watching as Andy closed his eyes tightly. Slowly she reached out, her fingertips brushed his hand as she closed her fingers around the bottle. She didn't move for a moment, his hand instinctually tightened around the bottle but it only took a moment for him to relax and finally allow her to take the paperbag from him.

"That wasn't so hard was it." Sharon said softly, reaching over to toss the bottle in the trash can beside the bench. "No going back now."

"Jack was an alcoholic right?" Andy watched as Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, you really want to go there?"

"Yes. It's not often I get to ask you the questions Captain."

"Who say's you can." Sharon stood up, picking up her purse and her bag of now probably cold take out. "Are you coming Lieutenant?"

"Where?"

"I don't particularly want to sit out here all night, if you want to know the answers to your questions then you can ask them at my condo, where it's warm and I can eat."

"You asking me back to your place Captain?" Andy couldn't help the flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows, or the boyish smile on his face.

"In the interest of saving your sobriety, yes. Contrary to popular belief I'm not actually a bitch Andy."

* * *

"Nice place." Andy said, following Sharon into her apartment, his eyes taking in the expensive furniture, the classy decor.

"I can't take much credit, I have a really good interior designer."

"Flashy." Andy smiled, leaning against the partition to the kitchen, watching as Sharon unpacked the food and set about reheating it.

He wasn't sure why she was doing this for him, why she even cared. Andy didn't want to think too much into it right now either, she could just as easily have left him to rot in a gutter but she didn't, and that was enough for him right now.

Though right now he felt like hell had smacked him in the face, he couldn't help but stare, his eyes raking up and down her body. Andy always knew he thought Raydor was hot. He was Andy Flynn for christ's sake, he appreciated women and even when she was busting his ass, he still knew she was attractive.

He shook his head free of those thoughts when he realised she was standing in front of him, holding out a plate of chinese food.

"You have enough?"

"I always over order." Sharon said in explanation, leading him to the dining table.

They ate in silence for a little while, occassionally looking up at each other, blushing and diverting their gaze when they were caught looking.

Sharon asked herself numerous times what on earth had possessed her to invite Andy Flynn back to her condo. She knew his reputation long before she got the opportunity to work with him. Since her audit of major crimes began, she'd seen more to him than the grievances that passed her desk. She'd seen the kind, sweet side of him, the brilliant detective beneath the bravado.

When she'd seen him on that bench tonight, something inside her told her to stay.

She cared about him.

When the hell did that happen?

"You were a comfort to her." Sharon stated quietly, setting down her fork.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still eating as if he hadn't for weeks, he hadn't realised just how hungry he was.

"To Gracey."

"How do you know that?" He asked incredulously though not harshly.

"Because I know you, Liuetenant."

"Do you?"

"Not completely but I know enough. I see it in Provenza too, you both have a talent for putting people at ease, especially children and young people."

"I just wish there was more I could of done for her." Andy finally pushed his empty plate away, leaning his elbows on the table he ran his hands through his hair again.

"You couldn't save her Andy."

"Doesn't stop me wanting to."

"I know."

Sharon stood to clear the table but Andy insisted on doing it. She followed him to the kitchen, the neat freak inside her had to make sure it was done right, but he did surprisingly well.

"Thank you for this." Andy spoke with his back to her, unsure he could actually look her in the eye right now. "I know I probably looked, still look, a total mess."

"I've seen worse." Sharon shrugged, her arms folded as she leaned against the kitchen bench.

"Jack?" Andy asked, finally turning to her as he dried off his hands.

"Ask your questions Lieutenant." She smiled slightly, not a full smile but an encouraging one, letting him know it was alright to continue.

"I don't think I have any." Andy shrugged, watching as she made two cups of coffee, handing him one as she led him to the couch.

"We've been seperated for a long time, he lapses in and out of my life just as much as he lapses in and out of addiction."

"He in AA?"

"When it suits him. He bounces from booze to gambling."

"That why you're seperated?"

"Yes and no."

"Sorry none of my business."

"It's ok, Andy, I don't mind. Not like it's a massive secret."

Andy smiled, then he laughed, shaking his head. "Why are we even here, having this conversation? Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I didn't want you to ruin all your hard work Andy. You've been sober too long to throw it away."

"Why do you care?" He asked softly.

"I just do."

"Alright then." Andy nodded, his eyes looking forward again, at the tv that wasn't even on, yet. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Sharon smiled, happy that he was becoming more like his old self. Wordlessly she handed him the remote and settled back against the cushions.

* * *

Andy stepped off the elevator on a floor that was familiar to him for reasons he didn't like to elaborate on. All morning as he sat at his desk, he couldn't get the previous night out of his head.

He'd stayed at Sharon's til almost 3am, they watched a movie, talked some more, and before they knew it, it was 2.30 in the morning.

After an awkward good night at the door and friendly kiss on her cheek, Andy had gone home and slept better than he'd done in months.

What the hell did that mean? What did it mean when he couldn't get her out of his mind? Couldn't stop thinking about her long enough to concentrate on anything.

It had to be superficial. It was just because it was her that found him, he'd have latched onto anybody that pulled him off that bench last night. It wasn't real.

But he wanted it to be.

Andy pulled at his tie, loosening it against the heat that flooded his body. A second later he had tightened it again, couldn't bear to turn up at her office looking less than perfect. He owed it to her, she was the reason he didn't take that drink last night, he admitted it now, to himself.

Why the hell was he nervous, Andy Flynn did not get nervous around women. But this wasn't just any woman, this was Sharon Raydor. If that spark he'd felt between them last night was all in his imagination she could have his ass on disciplinary measures, something told him she wouldn't do that to him though.

Through all his thoughts he hadn't realised his feet were taking him through the middle of the Force Investigation Division squad room. He paused for a second, feeling the eyes of several officers following his steps.

The layout was much the same as Major Crimes, but it seemed to take forever to reach the team leader's office. It wasn't as big as Chief Johnson's there was only one glass wall and therefore only one set of blinds that were currently drawn.

That observation made him pause in his tracks, turning his attention to an officer at the desk nearest her office. "Captain Raydor busy?" He asked, pointing to the closed blinds.

"No, she's in, buried under paperwork but if you can find her in there then good luck."

Andy smiled at the young officer, she was new, never had the pleasure of a run in with this one and he'd like to keep it that way.

Sharon had just signed off another file, was just about to drop it on the 'done' pile when the knock came on her door. She called a somewhat weary 'come in' as she opened another file.

She was surprised to see that it was Andy hovering in her doorway, he looked nervous.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what brings you down here?" Sharon smiled widely, sitting up a little in her seat she gestured for him to come in.

"You don't mind me dropping by?" He asked, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Well that all depends why you're here." Oh God, was she flirting with him. Sharon stopped herself from rolling her eyes at her own reaction to the man in front of her.

"I just wanted to come by and say thank you for last night." Andy nodded slowly, slightly ashamed at his own weakness. "I was in a bad place and you dug me out."

"Not the first time I've dug you out of a hole Lieutenant." Sharon sat back in her chair, smiling at him.

"Very true Captain, my temper and my mouth have got me into a fair amount of trouble, most of which you got me out of."

"Ah nostalgia." Sharon looked at him over the top of her glasses, the look that told him she did not wish to repeat those days.

Andy smiled, that mishcevious smile that could simultaneously get him into trouble and pull him out of it. "Anyway, I just came down to say thanks, it really helped to talk it out last night, even if I didn't really want to talk about it."

"It usually does, Liuetenant."

"Yeah." Andy sighed a little and got to his feet. He looked as though he was heading back to do the door but then he stopped, rather abruptly and turned back to look at her. "You free tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Sharon narrowed her eyes, unsure of what she'd heard since he spoke so fast.

"I was thinking, well, hoping really, that if you were free tonight so I could take you to dinner? Just as a thank you."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Andy."

"Oh, yeah, sure I guess you're right. Colleagues and everything."

Andy turned to leave but Sharon stopped him.

"Andy, it's just, I'm working so closely with Major Crimes right now, I can't get too involved, openly anyway."

"Openly?"

"If you and I were seen together in public, particularly by say, that rat Goldman."

"Rat is an understatement."

"If, we were seen, it could be implied that I...adjusted...the facts to cover up for the squad."

"I see."

"But if you were to make me dinner, at your place, no-one could possibly see us...right?"

Andy grinned widely, slipping his hands into his pockets. "How do you know I can cook?"

"Women's intuition."

There was no denying it now, they were both flirting. But neither seemed to really care.

"How's 7 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

_**Please drop me a review, they're my true elixir! **_


	2. Silent Partner - Part 1

_**Good Evening lovely people! Can I just say first and foremost, WOW, so pleased with all the reviews/follows/favourites for this story so far, I'm so glad you are all interested and pretty bombed that I didn't think of this sooner! lol!**_

_**This update has been split into 2, mainly because it had become insanely long, and I found a perfect place to pause, basically. **_

_**So, just for a bit of perspective, this post is a prelude to the Season 7 Episode - Silent Partner, in which 'the rat' Goldman finally slips up and has to drop Brenda from the lawsuit due to his own stupidity. But there'll be more emphasis on the episode in the next part,**_

_**so for now simply enjoy the fluff, and tiny bit of smut, and then there'll be some ep hidden scene gems! **_

_******Just so ya know, the parts in italics are flashbacks******_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Season 7 Episode 15 - Silent Partner : The Prelude. **_

Sharon tapped her pen repeatedly against her desk, her thoughts far away from the report she was supposed to be finishing.

Everytime she tried to concentrate, her mind took her back to that night. It was almost a week ago now.

She'd convinced herself that the dinner invitation had been completely innocent, that Andy was just being nice, no ulterior motive. A simple thank you for the support she had given him in his time of need.

That theory lasted all of ten minutes. The tension between them had been electric from the very moment that she'd stepped through the door...

_"Nice place you have here Andy." Sharon rolled her eyes at the cliche line that left her mouth before she could stop it. Andy took her coat and hung it by the door, smiling that lovely charming smile that suddenly she couldn't seem to resist. _

_She turned away from him, her eyes scanning what she could see of his house from the hallway. _

_Sharon knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her. She fidgeted unconsciously on the spot, lifting one hand to her hair that she'd half pinned up and finally turned to face him. _

_His eyes were burning through her and she couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks. She'd never admit that she spent a whole hour deciding what to wear for this non-date friendly thank you dinner. The black dress that she usually wore to work, hidden beneath a blazer, absent for casual wear, was a good choice she thought. Especially when she saw Andy's eyes drift to her legs and down to the cobalt blue stilleto heels. _

_"Can I get you a glass of wine?" Andy cleared his throat, leading the way to the kitchen. The sound of her stilletos on his hard wood floor as she followed him was almost his undoing._

_"Is that a good idea?" Sharon raised one eyebrow as she followed him. _

_"Wine was never my thing." Andy replied, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "I heard Pope was on your ass with the Goldman thing today, thought you could probably use a glass." _

_Sharon narrowed her eyes when he handed her the glass, ignoring the jolt that shot through her when his fingers grazed her hand. _

_This was totally new to her, she'd known Andy for years professionally, and yeah, if she was being honest she'd always thought of him rather dashing and handsome. But this whole spark thing came right out of the blue, suddenly every look he gave her turned her to mush inside. _

_Sharon Raydor had never been the swooning type. Trust Andy Flynn to make that go to hell. _

_And how the hell did he know her favourite brand of white wine?_

_"Something smells delicious." Sharon quickly changed the subject, moving away from his gaze to take a look on the stove. _

_Andy watched her move past him, his eyes shamelessly grazed the rear of her body as she moved. When he'd first extended the invitation he had little hope that this would be anything more than a friendly dinner. Sure he desired her, she was a beautiful woman afterall, but he never for one second, until now, believed his feelings would be reciprocated. _

_"My Grandmother's recipe." Andy moved up behind her, his hand landed on her spine, just a ghost of a touch but he swore he felt her shiver beneath it. _

Sharon smiled, dropping her pen to the desk altogether. Sitting back in her chair she spun around to look out of the window. That was all it had took, one fleeting touch to her spine and she was putty in his hands.

She still to this moment didn't know how they even made it to his bedroom, though she remembered being on the stairs...

_"We shouldn't be doing this." Her words were whispered, his lips tracing a path down the length of her neck. _

_"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Andy spoke against the skin of her chest, pausing his movements right before his kisses would disappear under the delicious cut of her dress. _

_For a moment neither moved and he feared she was actually considering putting a stop to it. He could feel her chest rise and fall heavily as she battled to control her breathing. Sharon's hands were in his hair, softly stroking through its thickness whilst his finger's gripped her body right over her ribcage, just hard enough to make her crazy. _

_In one quick movement she pulled his head up to kiss him forcefully, smiling into the kiss when she felt the low growl flow through him. "Don't stop." _

_Andy grinned at her, kissed her one last time before he resumed his earlier path. This time he didn't hold back, his hands gripped her tighter, his kisses lost within the sweet valley between her breasts. _

_Sharon let her head fall back against the wall, right between his many sports posters and the last thing she thought before her eyes fell shut and she moaned softly, she didn't even care if they made it to the bedroom or not!_

Her eyes flew open when she moaned softly. For a moment she panicked, never before had she gotten lost in a daydream when she should have been working. A quick glance to the room beyond her office told her that the coast was clear, the few officer's that were in were all thankfully immersed in their work.

As she should have been. But it was nearly lunchtime afterall and well, what's a delicious daydream every once in a while?

A little knowing smirk crept across her face, she'd never done it on a staircase before. Good as it was, she still much preferred round 2...

_"You're so damn beautiful Sharon!" He kissed her neck, his hands travelling the contours of her body. The coarse humming sound she made only spurred him on further as his pace picked up. _

_Being inside of her felt like a homecoming, he'd battled so hard not to lose it the moment they connected. _

_Round two felt so much better. Round one was awesome he'd never deny, it was rough and fast and pure animal instinct. The passionate side of Captain Raydor had served only to make him hotter for her, it had all been a blur, a haze of complete lust, but this time was so much sweeter._

_Andy was going to take his time with this one. Commit every inch of her skin to memory, every sound, every noise, every look that crossed her beautiful face. Nothing could have prepared him for the rush of emotion when he finally saw the ice maiden come apart in his arms. _

_Neither could have known the strength of their desire for each other until this moment, and even in the haze of passion they both had one coherent thought, there was no way this could only be a one time thing. _

_No way could they live without the touch of the other, not now they knew just how delicious it could be. _

_Andy's eyes rolled back in his head when Sharon hooked one leg over his, her arms moving around his back, if he'd been able to think straight he'd know what she was going to do, but he was almost completely taken by surprise when she flipped them over. _

_"Oh God." Sharon whispered the words as her body adjusted to the new position, her eyes fell shut and she sat back, taking him fully into her. _

_Andy's hands crept up her legs, gripping her hips tightly as they found their rythym. His eyes scanned her body, from her toned legs, flat stomach, her ample bosom that he'd ogled numerous times, never knowing the true beauty that lay underneath until now. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, damn she was hot. _

_Sharon smiled when she saw the look on his face, he was totally at her mercy. It had been a long time since she'd had this effect on a man, she had to admit that she liked it. _

_Leaning down she kissed his lips, her hands flat against his chest she arched her back. Andy's hands traced a soft line down her spine, she shivered at the touch. Leaning up a little higher she reached to take one of his hands, first linking her fingers through his, squeezing tightly for a moment. Sharon moved his hand to touch her, he was close, she could tell, and she wanted to fall over the edge with him. _

"Excuse me Captain," Sharon sat bolt upright in her chair, desperatly hoping she wasn't blushing at being caught in a daydream.

"Yes, Sergeant Elliot?"

"Chief Johnson wants to see you upstairs."

"Thank you."

There's another thing that reminded her of her sleepover...

_"Ground rules." _

_"Ground rules?" Andy laughed softly, "You're gunna talk about ground rules when we're naked?" _

_"Speak for yourself!" Sharon looked down at him from where she sat, her back against the head board, a sheet wrapped around her frame. _

_"Oh shut up I know you're naked under there Sharon!" Andy smiled, propping his head in his hand as he looked up the length of her body._

_"Ground rules." Sharon smiled slyly, leaning her arm against the wood, she ran her fingers through her hair. _

_"Alright, ground rules, go ahead." _

_She nodded, still smiling. "It is not a relationship, it's casual, no promises, declarations or expectations."_

_"Got it." Andy nodded defiantly, still smiling just as she was. "Rule 2?"_

_"Nobody at work knows about this, not Provenza or any of the other boys, and especially not Chief Johnson." _

_"Why especially not the chief?"_

_"I do not need her on my ass for anything else Andy. This is not just limited to her, if anyone finds out about this before the Turrell Baylor and Goldman business is through, my investigation could be compromised and the whole case could be thrown out."_

_Andy sighed, she had a point, but he didn't want to live this in the dark, granted he didn't know what this was yet but he was still sure he wanted to live it. _

_"Rule 3?" He asked quietly, preferring not to elaborate on her point, probably because it was painfully true. _

_"To ensure the success of rule 2, there will be no public displays of affection, ever, especially not at work." _

_"So I can't come down to your office and seduce you whenever I see fit?"_

_"No!"_

_"Damn, that's a hard rule to live by."_

_"Still a rule." _

_"Alright but I have a condition of my own." Andy smiled at the roll of her eyes, suddenly he found just that one move totally addictive. "I'll obey those rules to the very best of my ability, on the condition that when you're with me, alone, away from the precinct, you forget about all that crap. I don't want Captain Raydor, unless she brings her handcuffs, I want Sharon. Just you, and just me. See how this goes."_

_Sharon smiled, reaching out to wipe away a smudge of her lipstick that remained on his chin. "You have yourself a deal Lieutenant."_

"Ah, Captain Raydor." Chief Johnson's familiar southern accent warmly greeted Sharon when she turned into the Major Crimes squad room.

"Yes Chief?"

"Would you do me such a favour and interview Mr Goldman for me?"

"Be a pleasure Chief!" Sharon smiled, walking into Brenda's office, she'd been waiting for this moment since the damn lawsuit started.

* * *

_**Please drop me a review! Cos I just love them so so so so much! **_

_**Hopefully the next part will be uploaded tomorrow, Sunday at the latest! **_


	3. Silent Partner - Part 2

_**Good Evening one and all! I knoooow I promised to have this posted yesterday but my job decided to invade my life, as if five days a week are not enough, might aswell work all seven! lol! **_

_**anywaaaay, massive thank you to all who have read so far, and a special thank you to deenikn8 for reminding me to get a wriggle on and post! ;) There was a slight delay thanks to an epic proof read which unfortunately resulted in this chapter becoming shorter, of all things! I'd unwittingly included some content I didn't want to reveal yet! (oo watch this space)**_

_**Anyhoo, enjoy, review, make my day! **_

* * *

_**Season 7 Episode 15 - Silent Partner: part 2.**_

"Oh come on!"

Sharon tried to hide her smile as she walked up behind Andy. His temper was something that preceded him almost everywhere he went, apprently the building's elevator system was currently in receipt of it.

She had almost reached him when he banged his fist against the button's on the wall, simultaneously making her jump and laugh at the same time.

"Going my way Lieutenant?"

Andy knew it was her the moment he heard the laughter behind him though he didn't turn around, the scent of her perfume reached his senses and he felt some of his impatience dissipate.

"Not any time soon Captain, if this damn elevator has any say in it!"

"You could try the stairs." Sharon gestured to the door to their left, regretting her words the moment she saw the look in his eyes.

"Only if you come with me Captain, all those secluded dark corners." Andy grinned, slipping a toothpick into the corner of his mouth.

"Rule number 3 Lieuetenant." Sharon warned in her best Captain Raydor tone, though he didn't miss the flash in her eyes.

"Permission to move to make rule number 3 null and void in times of severe emotional distress?"

"Emotional distress?" Sharon turned her head to look at him, if they weren't in the foyer she'd be sorely tempted to kiss him senseless but she wouldn't let him know that. It was exactly what he wanted no doubt. "Anger at the elevator system is considered emotional distress?"

"Yes Captain."

"Permission denied." She quipped one eyebrow, thankful that the elevator chose to arrive at that precise moment, even more thankful when four other officers approached to ride with them. There was no telling what he might try, and what she might let him do in a secluded elevator car.

"Which floor Captain Raydor?" A young officer asked as he stepped on last, noting that most of the other occupants had already selected their destination.

"Major Crimes please." Sharon replied kindly, hearing Andy shuffle behind her.

"Going my way Captain." He smiled, even though she had her back to him he could almost sense the eye roll.

Sharon had just folded her arms, intent on not thinking about the fact that knowing Andy Flynn, he was more than likely checking out her ass right now, when her phone beeped in her hand.

She sighed, thankful for the distraction, until she saw his name flash across the screen.

_"Purples a damn good colour on you. x" _

Andy battled not to laugh, especially when she physically squirmed on the spot, no doubt if they'd been alone she'd probably have punched him. Then again if they'd been alone he probably would have kissed her by now.

Thanfully a second later they reached their floor, Andy was even more thankful they were alone when they exited the elevator.

"Purple?" Sharon asked quietly as they walked side by side, a slower pace than was necessary though neither realised they were doing it.

"It's a good colour, especially on you." Andy turned to look at her, flashing her a trademark wink. "What brings you up here anyway?"

"Chief Pope requested my presence in Chief Johnson's office, I have some idea why."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

"If you start knowing more than everyone else Lieutenant, people will talk."

Andy simply smiled in return as they reached the door to the squad room, taking the toothpick out of his mouth long enough to open the door for her.

"Thank you."

"Any time Captain."

"Ah Flynn, just the guy!" Provenza looked up when his partner walked by, the old man looked suspiciously busy for a change. "Our new friend Mr Marvin Evans is on his way in, would you be kind enough to meet him downstairs, escort him up when he gets here?"

Andy sighed, glaring at his partner as he turned on his heels, flashing one last look at Sharon as he walked past.

"Good luck with the elevator Lieutenant."

He waved over his shoulder as he left the squad room just as soon as he'd walked in. Andy didn't know what it was about today, maybe he was just in a bad mood.

There was one thing he could think of that would cheer him up. If only he could get Sharon to go for it. She'd never agree to what he was thinking of at this precise moment, but tonight was definatly an option.

With a heavy sigh, he reached out and pressed the button for the elevator, grumbling under his breath when he felt his cell vibrate in his chest pocket.

His bad mood began to wane a little when he read the contents of the text,

_"You like purple so much, wait til you see what's underneath. xx"_

* * *

"You know, it's easy to predcit that you'd be the last one here."

Andy leant against the door to her office. It had been a long day, working as many angles of the case as possible aswell as navigating the political land mine that was the Turrell Baylor/Goldman fiasco.

Sharon looked up at the sound of his voice, she'd been so caught up in her work today that she'd barely noticed the time, only now remembering the number of half hearted goodbyes she'd waved off to her team in the last couple of hours.

"I'm a very busy woman Lieutenant." Sharon raised one eyebrow, offering a ghost of a smile as she shuffled the papers on her desk.

"Still working the snitch angle?"

"Goldman's getting his info somehow."

"You know who it is yet?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Hope I'm not one of them." Andy smirked, pushing himself up from the doorway and finally walked into the room.

"I can neither confirm nor deny." Sharon sat back in her chair, watching him through narrowed eyes as he moved about her office. "What brings you down here anyway?"

"I was hoping to drag you away from that desk." Andy replied matter of factly, picking up one of her framed awards for closer assessment.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, spinning her chair to follow his movements.

Andy put down the frame and looked at her. "I honestly thought it would be much harder than that."

"I haven't agreed yet."

"True." He nodded, slipping his hands in his pockets he leant against the drawers, "So here it is, what do you say we get out of here, pick up some thai food, and have supper in bed?"

"Whose bed?"

"Your's or mine I don't mind."

Sharon sighed dramatically and tossed her pen onto her desk. "You're in luck Lieutenant, I'm starved."

"Woman you kill me!" Andy clutched a hand to his chest dramatically, smiling when she laughed heartily.

"Not yet!"

"Tell me more about this purple thing?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. "No, I'm not telling you anything." She picked up her purse and headed for the door. "But I'll show you if you'd like."

She reached the doorway, Andy was standing within reach of her. Sharon's cocky teasing was more than he could take.

The little squeal she made when he grabbed her waist only spurred him on further. Before she had time to think she was pushed up against the wall of her office, his hands on her waist and his lips on her's.

For a moment she resisted, but the pull of his kiss was just too alluring. She moaned into his mouth, her fingertips digging into his arms for a long moment, until she finally regained the strength to push him away.

"Rule number 3 violation." Sharon whispered softly, her breathing uneven.

"So sue me." He whispered, his hand brushing her hair back from her face.

"No, but you do incur a thirty minute penalty."

Andy knitted his eyebrows as she smiled, that conspiratorial Captain Raydor smirk.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, " She reached behind him to switch off the light, "that you can't follow me home for a full thirty minutes! Get back to your desk Lieutenant!"

"Oh no fair!" Andy called out after her as she led the path through her deserted department.

"You broke the rules!"

Andy sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, his inner child very much sulking right now. But still, surely she was worth it.

* * *

_**Shorter than intended but better than nothing! The next chapter won't be so little though! Please hit that review button, I do so love them! **_


End file.
